Old Friends, New Beginnings
by Darth Rinoa
Summary: AAMR Since Misty left Ash on that fateful day, he has accomplished a lot of things. The hardest is yet to begin for our young hero. This is my first Pokemon Fic and chapter 4 is up.
1. Rememberance of an Old Friend

**A/N - This is my first Pokemon Fan Fic, as I have only gotten into reading this kind of Fic. **

**I do not own the rights to Pokemon, that goes to Nintendo and Games Freak and 4 Kids Entertainment for the cartoon series.

* * *

**

**Remembrance of a Old Friend**

Ash was looking in the mirror at himself, when he heard the Megas XLR theme tune starting up. He turned around to watch the T.V and he just smiled at the catchy theme song.

_**Living here in Jersey, **_

_**Fighting villains from afar, **_

_**You've got to find first gear, **_

_**In your giant robot car. **_

_**You dig giant robots! **_

_**I dig giant robots! **_

_**We dig giant robots! **_

_**Chicks dig giant robots! **_

_**Nice!**_

"Ash honey, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for your first day back at school." Delia said, as Ash saw the part of Megas with Kiva and Coop at the car show.

He just laughed at the Face-Off that was taking place on the T.V and he realised that his mom was right, in the fact that if he didn't move now then he would be late,

As he got towards the door of his bedroom, he noticed the picture on the wall. It included himself, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi and Misty, when they were at Prof Oaks whilst Ash was preparing for the Indigo Plateau. He felt his mind wander back to the first time he and Misty met.

_Flashback_

He was trying to run from the Spearows when he didn't realise that he fell into the cold water of the river.

The next thing he could remember was that something was tugging on his jacket, when he was pulled out of the river. As he hit the ground, he looked down and he saw Pikachu in his arms. He looked to see who fished him out and all he saw as Misty and her cerulean coloured eyes.

Even before he actually realised it, he jumped on her bike and set off to find help. That was before Pikachu acknowledge him as it's trainer and friend.

When he actually got to the Poke Centre in Viridian City, Misty had caught up with him and he had seen the nicer side of her. From then on in, he and Misty had stuck together until Misty finally left the group.

_End Flashback_

Ash felt a feeling that was not unfamiliar to him, he had felt this when Misty left the group. It have been some years ago and he still felt the pain as she left him and Brock to find her place in the world.

He felt remorse and the light in his existence diminish as he saw her leave his side. The one wish he had was that he could go back and tell her all the things that he didn't have time to do.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the knocking at the front door. It didn't really surprise him because he knew who was knocking on his front door at this time in the morning.

* * *

As Mrs Ketchum answered the front door, she let out a slight gasp at how the young man in front of her had cleaned up his image as he had done. 

Granted he was wearing the actual uniform of where he and her son went to school, but it had been a few weeks since they had hung out at the house.

Since then his traditional brown spiky hair had remained intact but he had bulked up a bit, Delia expected that this was down to the young man training with his Pokemon.

"Good morning Brock, do you want something to eat or drink whilst my little Ash is still getting ready?" Delia said, as she welcomed Brock into the house.

"No thanks Mrs Ketchum, I ate on the way over here. So Ash is still the last one to awaken in the mornings is he? Brock replied, giving a smirk at the memories of Ash being late for his countless battles and meetings.

"Nope Brocko, Pikachu's still asleep. He's trying to recover from the battle with Gary I had yesterday." Ash said and smiled as he came down the stairs.

The sight of her son in the traditional blue trousers and blazer of the school that Ash and Brock went to, filled Delia up with absolute pride and joy.

"Good because we need to get going A.S.A.P." Brock said, before opening the door and waving to Ash to catch up with him.

Ash just shook his head and said goodbye to his mother and chased after Brock trying to catch up with his friend.

"So do you think that there will be anymore new transfers this year Brock?" Ash asked his friend of almost six years, he had been through so much with Brock over the past few years.

"Well I heard that May is going to be there this year, as she wanted to catch up with us again." Brock said, as Ash nodded agreement. It was true that himself, Brock, May and her brother Max had grown close during the course of the journey in the Hoenn region.

Since the last time Ash saw May or Max, he had gone back to the Indigo Plateau and re-participated in the tournament. He knew he had a better chance of winning this time then he did last time he fought here. 

When it came to the crunch, he was ready for anything that they threw at him, but he what didn't prepare for was the emotions his own body was sending through to his brain.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ash had battled through the four field types he had to fight on, and he had faced in the quarter and semi finals and won.

He was in the final and all he could care about was that Misty wasn't by his side to cheer him on. It was five minutes before the match. Brock walked into the locker room and saw Ash sitting down on the bench, looking a tad upset.

"Hey Ash. Are you feeling ok. You've been waiting for this moment since you could remember, so why are you so down five minutes before the match. Brock asked worried about his friend/

"Do you remember the first time I was here. You, me and misty were having a blast and here I am again a few years later, and I can't believe Misty isn't here to see this." Ash replied, his traditional cap missing and Brock had just realised what his friend was feeling down about.

He noticed it when Misty had just left, but when May and Max joined up with them, all Ash did was put on a brave face. He knew his friend's heart had been almost ripped out that day, but once he never asked Ash about it until know.

"You love her, don't you Ash?" Brock asked as he gained Ash's attention and when he saw his face, he knew that he wouldn't let his friend down in his time of need.

"Yeah I do Brock, I still can't believe it took me as long as it did to realise it." Ash replied, as he returned to looking to the floor between his legs.

Brock was about to give Ash some advice, but was interrupted by the speaker system. "Will Ash Ketchum and Lara Bristow report to the stadium please, I repeat will Ash Ketchum and Lara Bristow report to the stadium please/ Thank You."

Ash stood up and started to walk out, when Brock grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Listen Ash, I'm not good at this stuff but I think that you can do this. You need to believe in yourself and believe that Misty is watching the match from home and cheering you on."

Ash took a second to digest what Brock had just said to him, and he realised that his friend was right and so he nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah Brock, you're right and when I win get ready for the speech I will be making."

He reached the stadium and felt nervous as he saw the crowd cheer for him when he entered. All his mind would allow him to think of was Misty and the opportunities he had back then to tell her how he felt about her.

_**Here is the first contender in this final match, he is from the town of Pallet and his name is Ash Ketchum. He has been here a few years ago and that time he made it to the quarter finals, only to be stood up by his Charizard.**_

Ash even though feeling nervous, now felt more embarrassed then anything. He was actually expecting that but it didn't make it any more easier on his self-confidence.

_**Here comes the second contender who is participating in this final match, she is from the city of Saffron and her name is Lara Bristow. This is her second straight tournament and last year she finished third overall.**_

Now this troubled Ash a bit, he was facing someone who had came third in this tournament the year before and his first time he was shown up by his Charizard.

'_Damn it Ash, do you have to be so worried about little details, you know what Brock said. He believes in you and so do yourself, just think of Misty cheering you on from home.' _Ash thought to himself and for the first time since he had entered the stadium he smiled.

"This is a three on three Pokemon match that will consist of any Pokemon you chose. Now if there isn't any objections, let the battle begin." The referee said as it waved the green flag to begin the fight.

"Pokeball go!" Lara commanded and out came the Royal Pokemon, Slowking. At the same time Ash had thrown his Pokeball and out came his Bulbasaur.

_**Here we go with the final match, Lara has sent Slowking out and Ash has sent out Bulbasaur. Which one of these two trainers will attack first, will it be Ash or Lara?**_

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip." Ash commanded his Pokemon to do, and as Bulbasaur was told to do he used Vine Whip.

"Slowking uses Deflect, then uses Confusion on his Bulbasaur." Lara said in retaliation. Slowing used its Deflect to create a barrier that Bulbasaur's Vine Whip could not penetrate and the hit Bulbasaur with it's Confusion attack.

All that Ash could do was watch as Bulbasaur's Vine Whip turned and his own Pokemon as part of the Confusion. "Bulbasaur try to shake it off, and then use Solarbeam on it." Ash commanded, and as realisation, Bulbasaur shook of it's Confusion and prepared for the attack to come.

"Slowking, uses Physic to attack Bulbasaur now." Lara also commanded and Slowking started to prepare Psychic. Bulbasaur was now read y to fire and jumped into the air and fired the Solarbeam at Slowking, and after the dust settled Slowking was out for the count.

"Slowking is unable to participate any further, Bulbasaur and Ash win the first bout." The referee said as Lara recalled her Slowking to it's Pokeball.

_**That's was amazing folks, Ash Ketchum wins the first round. His Bulbasaur's Solarbeam was just too powerful for Lara's Slowking. This announcer wonders what Pokemon Lara will uses next?**_

"Hey Ketchum, that was a good fight but your Bulbasaur won't stand a chance against this. Magmar, I choose you!" Lara forcefully said, as she threw the Pokeball.

"So this is going to get interesting then it isn't Lara." Ash commented, as he realised that Brock was right, he felt confident even though Bulbasaur was at an disadvantage against a fire Pokemon like Magmar.

"Bulbasaur use Stun Spore, and stay on your toes." Ash said to Bulbasaur and all Bulbasaur did was nod in its own little way.

Bulbasaur used Stun Spore, but Magmar just made its flames more hotter and dissolved the Stun Spore before it hit it properly. "Nice try Ketchum, but I've gotten smart to those things. Magmar use Fire Spin now!" Lara told her Pokemon and it obeyed very quickly and trapped Bulbasaur inside it. After the move ended, Bulbasaur had fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to continue, Magmar and Lara win the second bout." The referee said. As Ash recalled his fallen comrade.

'Okay stay calm Ash, remember that was your first Pokemon that you lost and you have two more left to go.' Ash thought to himself as he picked his next Pokemon to use.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash boomed as he threw the Pokeball and out appeared his favourite water Pokemon.

_**The score is now tied at one win each and Ash's Pokemon has the advantage this time, this is turning into a classic fight viewers.**_

"Squirtle hey, Ash haven't you evolved any of your Pokemon?" Lara asked, and all Ash did was clench his fists to stop himself from doing something foolish.

"Magmar, scorch the whole field with Ember." Lara commanded her Pokemon to do, and all Ash could do was give out a little smile. He used this against Gary's Blastoise when he faced off against him back in Johto.

"What's wrong Ketchum, have you lost it or something because you Pokemon will be charred at this rate." Lara said and all Ash did was nod to Squirtle and it did Withdraw to protect itself from the attack.

When Magmar's Ember had finished, Squirtle popped out of it's shell unscathed. Ash could tell hat Lara had expected him to use an water attack to put out the fire but wasn't expecting what happened.

"Hey Lara, don't you know that I used that exact same attack against one Gary Oak a while back, Squirtle uses Hydro Pump on Magmar." Ash finished saying, Lara was in shock that her plan had backfired in tremendous fashion.

Magmar had no chance to stop or evade the Hydro Pump that came it's way. After the attacked ended Magmar fainted and Ash was pleased that the practice he put in with Charizard and Squirtle paid off.

"Magmar is unable to continue, Squirtle and Ash win the third bout." the referee exclaimed, as Lara made Magmar return to it's Pokeball.

_**Whoa, now that was hot, Magmar turned up the heat and Squirtle withstood it and pumped Magmar with a stream of water. Ash only needs to win one more bout, but who will Lara choose?**_

"Well done Ash, but here comes my best Pokemon. Raichu, I choose you." Lara said as she threw the Pokeball.

'Damn, her strongest Pokemon is an Raichu this isn't going to be easy.' Ash though to himself as Raichu prepared itself fir it's trainers command.

"Raichu, use Thunder now." Lara commanded, as soon as it ready to go. "Squirtle use Withdraw now." Ash commanded his Pokemon to do, and with that Squirtle's body popped into it's shell for a second time.

Everyone heard the claps from above and a huge flash of lighting hit Squirtle and Squirtle was instantly KO'd from the hit.

"Squirtle is out, Raichu and Lara win the fourth bout." The referee exclaimed, as Ash recalled his second fallen comrade.

_**Now this is what is call a Pokemon Battle viewers, this thing is at a dead heat with both trainers having only one Pokemon each. This could go either way, who's going to win this is too close to call.**_

Ash mentally prepared himself for the final bout and looked to his side to see Pikachu there, right at his side like he has always been. "You ready Buddy?" Ash asked his friend and partner. "Pika!" was all that Pikachu said in return. "Okay then, go Pikachu." Ash replied, whilst pointing his finger.

"Hah you're sending out a Pikachu against my Raichu, are you insane. My Raichu is more powerful, how do you think this is going to work out.." Lara said, as Ash saw that her over-confidence would be her own downfall.

"Hey Lara, since you're so confident I'll let you go first." Ash replied with a smile on his face, for he knew how to take the Raichu and Lara down a few pegs.

"Okay Ash, here I go. Raichu use Thunderbolt on his lowly and pathetic Pikachu." Lara commented, this only made Ash more determined to show Lara up.

"Oh Lara didn't you learn anything power alone is the way, trusting and respecting your Pokemon is the way. Pikachu use Agility to evade Raichu's attack." Ash said, and as soon as he had said this Pikachu started to gain speed.

As Raichu used Thunderbolt, Pikachu was already speeding towards it. "Pikachu use Iron Tail know." Ash commanded, Lara looked in shock as Pikachu used Iron Tail on Raichu.

"Now Quick Attack, Pikachu." Ash again ordered his friend to attack, and once again his friend obeyed him.

"Now for the finishing blow Pikachu, use Agility to run circles around it." Ash knew the result of what would happen, it went almost the same as it did against Lt. Surge a few years back.

"Hey Lara, I'm guessing that you didn't train Raichu in any speed attacks didn't you. I know one other trainer who did that, but I'm not mentioning who." Ash replied and as he finished saying this, Raichu become too dizzy and fainted on the spot.

"Nooooooooooooo" was all that Lara could say, as she realised that she had been beaten by Ash and his Pokemon. "Raichu is unable to participate. The final bout goes to the Pikachu and Ash, making them the winners.

_**There it is folks, we have a new champion and his name is Ash Ketchum and he is from the town of Pallet. He put on a great show and showed us that he improved over the past few years into a mature trainer.**_

Later on at the press conference, Ash was waiting for his chance to give his speech. He knew what he was going to say and he was grateful to all the people who had helped him over the years.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman. I would like to present to you your new Pokemon Champion and his name is Ash Ketchum." The president of the league finished saying, Ash stood up and went to the podium to give his speech.

"Thank you Mr. President, I would like to say first off that this is a great honour and I am proud to be standing here. The first lot of thanks goes out to my Pokemon, for who if it wasn't for I wouldn't have made it this far at all. Secondly I would like to thank all my friends, my dearest mother and Professor Oak for helping me when I was down. Finally I have saved this person to last, the person in particular will always have a special place in my heart and they gave me the confidence to carry on so many times. Misty Waterflower, thank you for your support through everything." Ash finished his speech and gave him a long hug, to stop the cameras from seeing Ash's tears.

"Ash that was a great speech, and if Misty was watching then I'm guessing that you've put her into crying fit as well. Congrats man, you've realised your dream." Brock Said, being as proud as a brother should be and showing his joy. "Thanks Brocko, coming from you that meant a lot. I just hope you were right." Ash replied, still crying.

* * *

All that was in the bedroom was sobbing, at what had just been said on the television. 

"Oh Ash Ketchum, I can't believe that I have special place in your heart. After all these years, and you still have a special place in my heart as well." Misty said as looked at the picture she had of them from Maiden's Peak.

* * *

**A/N - Wow now that was a long chapter I hope you guys enjoyed that because there is more where that came from.**

**Oh and one more thing I do not own the rights to Megas XLR, I think that they belong to Cartoon Network.**


	2. Rememberance of How Things Started

**A/N - This is my first Pokemon Fan Fic, as I have only gotten into reading this kind of Fic. **

**I do not own the rights to Pokemon, that goes to Nintendo and Games Freak and 4 Kids Entertainment for the cartoon series.**

**I would like to thank the following for their reviews and the positive feedback included in them.**

_Oceanabreeaze - Thanks for the review and by the way what is a Possum Writer?_

_Lord Destroyer - I'm glad you are liking it, you will have to find out what'll happen later in the story._

_Bill - Glad you liked it._

_Dbzgtfan2004 - I am glad you think it is funny and cute, I do like a bit of humour in my stories.

* * *

_

_**Rememberance of How Things Started**_

Misty had woken up at about five o'clock in the morning, as she knew that today was her first day at a new school. She enrolled a few months ago and seem pleased to be accepted, even though she was a little late in starting.

She was worried about all the things that a typical teenager would, who were starting a new school was worried about. What kind of shoes, her hair and the way she acted towards other people. they all came into her mind as doubts and worries.

She would know at least one person there, and that person was May. As she had kept in contact with May over the past few years, since they had met each other.

May had told her that a few of her friends would also be there at the beginning of the school year, but as usual May was wouldn't tell her anything about them including their names.

Misty looked at her now made bed and saw the uniform she had to wear, she hated it but as it was school regulations for all students to wear the uniform and hence it was compulsory.

She hated wearing skirts at the best of times, but the worst thing was that she couldn't wear her hair in it's traditional way. Instead she had to wear it down, whilst wearing the traditional school hat that all the girls wore. (A/N - These are the ones wore by the Japanese girls like Sakura and Madison from Cardcaptors Sakura.)

She wouldn't ;et the uniform stop her, her determination wouldn't allow here to quit. She was going to show her sisters that her life could culminate into something than gym battles and Pokemon training.

* * *

_Flashback_

It had been a few months since she had seen Ash achieve his dream of becoming the Pokemon Master of Kanto, however she still wasn't happy with her life and how it had turned out.

"Misty, there's a trainer here who wants to challenge for a Cascade Badge." Daisy said as she had entered Misty's room without knocking for acceptance to enter.

"Why can't you fight them, why does it always to be me who does the gym battles?" Misty replied as she sat up on her bed, never averting her gaze away from Daisy the whole time.

"You know why I can't baby sis, I am one of the Sensational Sisters. You're the only one in this family who can use the water Pokemon to their full potential." Daisy answered back, Misty was already expecting something like the answer that had just been made.

It was the same answer that her sisters had always used, even before she left the first time and it was starting to piss her off. All they cared about was their performances and never about the gym's battle reputation.

"Yeah I know Daisy but the thing is, what if I left again. Then what would you, Violet and Lily do?" Misty asked, she was almost fuming at the this point. She had come to a decision and she knew that she would carry it out, even if it would kill her in the process.

"Yeah like you would baby sis, what would you do if you did leave again. Would you go running back to Ash and Brock, or would you go and do something else?" Daisy asked, pushing Misty further towards the decision she was considering. She then decided to make her move.

"You think I wouldn't leave don't you Daisy, you think I would want to stay here and run the battling part of the gym by myself. Well you're wrong about that, and I think I have a solution to both our problems." Misty said with a smirk, she could see that Daisy was shocked at what she had just heard. The challenge had been laid out, but Misty had to do something first and that something was to show the trainer that this gym would never be a cheapskate gym ever again.

"Daisy I'll talk to you and my other sisters after I have defended yet another badge, we will have a talk about how things will change." Misty said, as she got up and left the room. Daisy just stood there in amazement at what Misty had just said. The only thing Misty heard from Daisy was the word "Changes?"

Misty walked out to the pool with a new confidence, she actually saw a way out of the gym and she knew that she could live her own life. She looked across to the other side of the pool, and saw a boy aged around ten or eleven years old standing there.

"Are you the challenger, who wants to face me for the this Cascade Badge?" Misty asked, whilst showing the badge to trainer across from her.

"Yes I am, my name is Darrel, and I come from the same town as the current Pokemon Master of Kanto, Ash Ketchum." Darrel said, brimming with confidence. He was proud to be from the same town as Ash, and she could tell that he was ready for the battle.

"So you're from the town of Pallet, I've been there a few times myself. I actually knew Ash Ketchum a few years ago, when he actually started his Pokemon journey." Misty replied, noticing the young boy falter when she mentioned that she actually knew Ash.

"Y-Y-You know Ash Ketchum, I didn't know that he travelled around with the Cerulean City Gym Leader. I always thought that he only travelled around with that other guy." Darrel replied, still in awe at what was transpiring in front of him.

Misty smiled, this young boy was reminding her of Ash. His naive personality was almost like that of Ash's, when she met him that one fateful day.

"That I did, Mr Ketchum was much like you are when he first started out. He really didn't know what he was doing but that was turned around with mine and Brock's help." Misty replied to the young boy, she knew that this would give a little of a boost.

"Excuse me miss, but can we start the battle please as I need to get going as my friend is waiting for me." Darrel asked politely, this somewhat shocked Misty. She was now ready to battle and battle she would.

"Okay Darrel, if you're that eager to start. How about a 2 on 2 battle, with any Pokemon you can choose." Misty replied, she knew that this was going to be an interesting battle and she was ready for anything.

All that Darrel could do was nod in agreement with her, he was preparing himself for the battle ahead. Misty could tell that he was attempting to formulate a plan to attack.

"I choose you, Starmie!" Misty called out, and out came the purple star Pokemon with the red gem in the middle as its core. Misty was proud of both her Staryu and Starmie, she knew their attacks well and knew what combinations to use.

"Wow a Starmie! Ok I choose you, Bellsprout." Darrel said confidently, he knew he had the advantage and Misty knew this also. She knew that if he won the first bout, she had plan B already in effect.

"Starmie use Swift, then Rapid Spin and then finally Thunderbolt." Misty ordered and as soon as she had said it, Starmie started to attack the Bellsprout. The core in the middle started fire stars at Bellsprout.

Misty had learned the combination of attacks from Rudy, she had never seen a Staryu or Starmie uses electric attacks before then and now here she was using them to here advantage or so she thought.

"Bellsprout, use Absorb to draw energy from her Starmie." Darrel commanded, as Starmie started to glow brightly before letting out it's Thunderbolt, but at the same time Bellsprout started to absorb energy from Starmie and survived the shock it had received.

"Now that was a good idea you had there, I can see that you're smarter than I gave you credit for." Misty said, she was genuinely impressed with the trainers battle sense and it had made a change from some of the other challengers she had faced.

"Thank you miss but the battle isn't over yet, Bellsprout use Vine Whip and then Leech Seed on her Starmie." Darrel ordered, Misty hadn't prepared for the fact that Bellsprout could know Leech Seed and she knew that the first bout was over.

"Starmie return, well I failed to take into effect that Bellsprout could use Leech Seed. You battle well, better than Mr Ketchum at your age." Misty said, giving him a smile as part of acceptance.

The kid was now back into the state he was just before the battle started, he was back in awe. Misty had just told him that he was battling better than his hero was at his age.

"Hey Darrel don't let that piece of information get the better of you, because her comes my second Pokemon and I can guarantee that you have a little trouble against the one. Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty commanded as she threw the Pokeball containing the 'Atrocious Pokemon'. (A/N - This is what the Pokedex on Fire-Red calls Gyarados.)

Darrel looked in awe as out of the Pokeball came Gyarados in all it's might, he knew that this would be a hard fight but he decided that he wouldn't be intimidated by it.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip and then Razor Leaf." Darrel commanded, and Bellsprout started to fire the vines and then straight afterwards sent out hundreds of leafs towards Gyarados.

All that happened was that the vines wrapped around and that the leaves hit Gyarados but fell to the ground, Darrel was now grasping at ideas. He knew that Bellsprout was not strong enough to face it but then an idea popped into the head.

"Bellsprout, use Stun Spore to paralyse Gyarados." He ordered, hoping that he could paralyse it and defeat it. Misty however was one step ahead and had expected this to happen. Bellsprout's Stun Spore started to take effect, and Gyarados started to have trouble moving.

"Gyarados, go underwater and rinse off the Stun Spore." Misty commanded, and her Pokemon did as it was told. Gyarados re-emerged and it let out a roar to show misty that it was not paralysed anymore.

"Ok Gyarados, now uses Flamethrower on Bellsprout." Misty ordered and her Pokemon let out a stream of fire that hit Bellsprout straight on, and after the fire had gone Bellsprout was knocked out.

"Now were down to our last Pokemon each, choose it wisely as it will decide the outcome of the match." Misty said, as she saw Darrel start to think what Pokemon he could use against her might Gyarados.

"Okay I've decided, I choose you Magnemite.!" Darrel commanded, and Misty was impressed at the Pokemon that this young trainer had in his arsenal.

"I see you actually know what weaknesses Gyarados has and I must say that I am pretty impressed by your choice." Misty commented, she knew that this was not Ash and that she couldn't go easy on him for reminding her about him either.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but save it for a trainer who doesn't know how to battle at a gym." Darrel replied, his confidence was getting the better of him and Misty realised this. She knew he had to be taught some manners and she'll be the one do it.

"Oh so you think that you better than the rest of us then, is that it?" Misty was now all pumped up, she had been taking it easy until he said what he had just said.

"I know I am, me and my Pokemon will follow in the footsteps of my hero, Ash Ketchum. Now Magnemite, use Thundershock on her Gyarados." Darrel replied, he thought he had the battle won because he had the elemental advantage. The thing he didn't expect was that Gyarados had absorbed the Thundershock.

"Oh well, it looks like you didn't know that my Gyarados can absorb electric attacks. Now Gyarados us Ice Beam on it right now! Misty said in confidence, as Gyarados fired the Ice Beam and froze Magnemite in it's spot.

Darrel was in shock at what had just happen and put his head down in shame as he returned Magnemite to it's Pokeball. He had just lost and he knew that he had a way to go before he could beat this gym leader.

"Sorry I had to do that Darrel, but you had to learn a major lesson today and that was you have to trust in your Pokemon and care for them as well." Misty said as she went over to her competitor and smiled at him.

"What do you mean miss, I don't understand what you are telling me at the moment." Darrel said in confusion, he really didn't understand what the advice he was being told was.

"If you want to be as good as Ash is then you'll have to realise that power isn't the only attribute needed in Pokemon battling and training. You also need to care for your Pokemon, that is what Ash did and that is why he won a few months back. He actually believed in his Pokemon and their abilities." Misty said, trying to simplify it for the young trainer. Who was trying to find out why he had been beaten even though he had the advantage.

"I think I understand you miss, I will think on what you said have to me and come back here after I have beaten the rest of the gym leaders." Darrel replied, giving Misty a smile before extending his arm out to congratulate her for winning.

"I'm glad to here it Darrel, and don't forget that losing is a vital part to becoming a Pokemon master." Misty said as she shook his hand, and smiled at him to give him a confidence boost.

As Darrel left the gym, Misty looked towards the stands and saw her sisters sitting there. They were in awe at the battle that they had just witnessed. The only other battle they saw like that recently was Ash's final match at the tournament.

"Okay you three get down here now, we need to have a chat about a few things this instant." Misty said and as soon as she finished saying this, her sisters were right in front of her.

"What is it Misty, what do you want to talk to us about?" Violet asked, as she, Lily and Daisy sat down and were still trying to figure out what Misty was planning to tell them.

"Well I was thinking about what me and Daisy actually discussed, before I just had that gym battle with that young trainer." Misty replied, and she noticed that Lily and Violet were looking at Daisy in a state of confusion.

"Ah so Daisy hasn't told you that she has inadvertently dared me to a little challenge I have in store for the three of you." Misty said, as Daisy shook her head in disagreement at what Misty said.

"Daisy why didn't you tell us about this, we would've like to known about whatever misty ha planned for us." Lily said, and Daisy looked at her in amazement. Lily was siding with Misty on this and this also shocked Violet and Misty as well.

"What is it that you want us to do Misty, do you want us to play a little game of hide and seek with you or something along those lines?" Violet asked, mainly thinking that Misty was actually joking about the challenge.

Misty just gave out a grin, which scared her sisters almost instantly. They had only seen this grin more recently since she had came back, and they knew that Ash and Brock had allowed her to help gain her shattered confidence back.

"Oh no that's not it my sisters, I have something much worse for you in mind. Something that you'll hate Daisy for a while to come, this involves training." Misty replied, she was starting to enjoy seeing her sisters squirm like this.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Misty looked at the clock in her room and it read eight o'clock, she knew she had to leave or she would be late on her first day of school. She checked herself over in the mirror and she looked respectable in her own eyes.

She heard a knock at the door, and she went to see who it was, she almost fell down the stairs as she raced towards the door. When she got there, she opened it to find May standing there.

She was wearing the same clothing as Misty was but seeing as May was a few years younger, she was shorter than Misty was.

"Hey there Mist, are you ready to go or not?" May asked her, Misty could tell that May was excited about going to school but she couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah almost May, just give me a couple more minutes to get my bag ready and then we set off." Misty replied, trying to be as enthusiastic as May was but she knew that this was going to be an awkward day at best of days.

"No problem Misty, we've got enough time. I just wanted to get there early so I can see what the place is like." May commented, as Misty came out of the bedroom with the bag on her shoulder.

"Why do you want to see what the place is like for, it'll be like any other school there is." Misty said, as she opened the front door as she and May left the house on their way to the new school.

"Misty I want to see if I can bump into an old friend there and not just mine, he's one of your closet friends as well." May replied, she knew that Misty's curiosity was now peaked. Misty only knew two guys, who she could class as close friends and they were Ash and Brock.

"Which one is it May, is it Brock or Ash?" Misty asked, her voice had raised a bit but that didn't bother her a lot. She was hoping that it would be Ash, but then again Brock was like an older brother to her and it would be great to see him after all these years.

"You want to know which one it is Misty, ok I'll tell you but you can not tell them I told you who it is. Do you promise me this Misty?" May said, in a serious tone and all that Misty did was nod her in agreement. She was desperate to know who it was out of the two of them.

"Ok Misty, the old friend I was refeering to is none other than the oldest member of any of our groups. It s none other than Pewter City's own Brock Slate." May said, and Misty was almost laughing at the suspense that May had tried to build up.

"Did you really think the serious tone would work May, you gave it away instantly when you mentioned that he was the oldest person in any of groups." Misty replied, as she calm down and smiled towards May. All that May could do was give out a weak smile as she realised that Misty was right.

"Now come on Miss Pokemon Contest, we have to get there so I can see Brock again." Misty exclaimed as she started to run towards the school, May quickly started to run as well. She knew that Misty would be surprised to see another old friend but May decided to keep quiet about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Wow now that was another long chapter I hope you guys enjoyed that one as well because there is more to from this writer..**


	3. Old Friends Reunite, News Truths Unveile

**A/N - This is my first Pokemon Fan Fic, as I have only gotten into reading this kind of Fic. **

**I do not own the rights to Pokemon, that goes to Nintendo and Games Freak and 4 Kids Entertainment for the cartoon series.**

**I would like to thank the following for their reviews and the positive feedback included in them.**

_CheapYugiohDeckMastr (Joey) - Thanks for the review, glad that you're enjoying the story._

_ShadowDog34 - Same to you, thanks for the review. Hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter._

_Lord Destroyer - Oops I been moaned at, lol. Seriously though glad you're loving it. Thanks for the criticism, don't worry the uniforms aren't going to be mentioned from this point on.

* * *

_

**Old Friends Reunite, News Truths Unveiled**

Ash and Brock had been walking for about an hour, the walk was an easy one due to the days of adventuring they had done previously. They had both been pretty quiet whilst walking, each in their own world of thoughts.

Ash was still thinking about Misty and what he would do if he ever saw her again, he had started to wonder how he'd react to her appearance. It scared him knowing that Misty Waterflower had this kind of effect over him, and this was when he was nowhere near her.

Brock on the other hand was thinking about what May had said to him over the vid-phone a few days before, it had started to get his mind wondering about who May's mysterious close friend really could be.

_Flashback_

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call." The vid-phone called out over and over again, until Brock got to it. He picked up the receiver and when the screen turned on, he saw that it was May who was calling him.

"Hey there May, how are you doing lately. I hope that Max is doing alright, on his journey around Hoenn?" Brock asked, he knew that the last time they had talked was just before Max had left on his Pokemon journey.

"I'm doing great Brock, and last I heard Max had just got the second badge he needs to qualify. He's also got about twenty different Pokemon already as well." May replied, Brock could tell that she was proud and happy for her little brother.

"I'm glad to hear that your little brother is actually doing great, and it seems that you're very proud of him as well." Brock commented, and all that May could do was blush and nod in agreement with him. They both knew that themselves and Ash had helped Max out, he had learned a lot about raising and battling Pokemon.

"I am Brock, but that's not the reason I called you. I have a surprise for you and Ash, me and a close friend are joining you both at Viridian High." May said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Brock was pleased to hear that May had decided to join them, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

"That's great news, it'll be good to hang out with you again but who is this close friend you were on about before?" Brock asked, he was dying to know if she was cute, how old she was and if he had a chance with her.

May just started to laugh at Brock, she was expecting Brock to be this curious about it. She knew that if she told Ash about it, that he wouldn't have been this nosey as to who it was. She knew though that if she had talked Ash, then she would've blurted out that it was Misty who she was on about.

"Brock, do you always have to go so mushy when I mention close friends of mine. Oh and before you ask anymore questions about her, she already likes someone else." May replied, seeing Brock's head go down in disappointment as she said this.

It wasn't like May was trying to hurt his feelings but for this to succeed, no one but herself could know that both Ash and Misty were going to go to the same school as each other.

"Hey Brock sorry for being so harsh then, but I can't tell you anything about her because I want to surprise both you and Ash." She commented, and Brock nodded in agreement. He knew that when May had a surprise in store, no one even her own brother Max could get any kind of info out of her.

"Okay May, I won't push you any further. If you want it to be a surprise, then I'll let you go ahead with it." He replied with a smile and May was now a little worried at what Brock had just done.

"Oh that's nice of you Brock, well I'll let you go and get prepared for school. I need to do the same anyhow." May commented and Brock waved to her and the link was cut.

_End Flashback_

"Hey Brocko err Brocko, Earth to Brock come in Brock. Gee are you having yet another fantasy about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny?" Ash commented, seeing that Brock was in a whole other galaxy compared to himself.

It was then that Brock realised that Ash was talking to him. All he heard him comment on was two of his favourite ladies, Joy and Jenny. He knew that this wasn't the time for a little daydream session, that would be saved for one of his lessons.

"No Ash, I'm saving that particular fantasy until later on. Going onto serious matters however, May said that she had a close friend starting our school today." Brock replied, with one of the those sly smirks he had on whenever Misty or himself had denied their feelings towards each other.

"Brock get that smile of your face, you know that I can recognise that anywhere. You used it when either me or Misty were being teased by Jessie, James, and Meowth." Ash said, and the smile on Brock's face disappeared in an instant. He knew he had been caught and he was glad that Ash had learnt what the smile had actually indicated.

"Okay you caught me, but it wasn't involving you. It was my own perversions getting the better of me again, you know that I like pretty girls. They're my weakness, my Achilles heel so to speak." He said to Ash, and all his best friend could do was give him a weak smile, in agreement with what he said.

"I know that Brock, and I won't mention anything about it today. So what did May say about this close friend of hers?" Ash started to ask him about her, when they heard a car horn beeping. As the pair turned around to see who it was, they sighed as they realised that the car belonged to Gary Oak.

"Well if it isn't the ex-Pewter City gym leader and his friend, Mr Pokemon Master Ashy-Boy." Gary said with a snigger at the end of what he said. After Ash had beat him in the Silver Conference, Gary had started to attend school shortly afterwards.

"Gary Oak, my one time rival is now trying to ruffle the feathers in the nest once again. However one thing that Mr Oak forgot about was that I am still in the public eye, and if I was to start off that feud again I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my school work or my appearance in public." Ash replied and as he looked towards Brock, he saw him nodding in agreement with him. Gary on the other hand, started tightening his grip on the steering wheel in anger.

Before either Ash or Brock could say anything else to Gary, he had flawed the accelerator and wheel spinned his way through. All the two friends could do was start laughing at what had just happened, they then turned in the direction they were heading and realised they were close to their destination.

* * *

Misty and May had just pulled up at the school's bike shed, they knew that they were both early but it didn't bother either of them a single bit. They took a moment to take in the look of the school and that's when Misty thought she noticed a red convertible that looked like the one that Gary Oak drove a few years back, but she shook it off as a coincidence.

May looked towards the front gate and she saw two familiar figures walking towards them, she instantly knew who the two were. It had only been a few days since she had talked to one of them, the other one she knew that Misty would instantly recognise hopefully.

"Hey Misty, why don't you go on ahead. There is a couple of things that I need to sort out, I'll meet you at the fountain we saw at break ok." May said, trying to make sure that both Misty and Ash didn't bump into each other just yet.

"Oh okay, what's going on and don't tell me nothing because you've been a bit distracted whilst we were on the way here?" Misty asked, she knew that May was planning something but she couldn't figure out what it was for the life of her.

May was stunned at how Misty had caught on from what she had just said moments before, she knew that Misty was one of those people who could tell that something was up from her discussions with Brock about his and Ash's old friend.

"Okay I'll level with ya, there is a couple of people I need to meet up with and I need to find out what is happening with them later. I promise you that is all." She replied, hoping that Misty would buy this because if she didn't then it would be hard to get out of it without telling her the truth.

Truth be told though, May hated lying to Misty about the reason that she wanted to come to this school and why her friend should start the school too. She knew that Ash went to this school and Brock had let slip that Ash had feelings for Misty, it was then that she put the plan that was unfolding on this day into action.

"Fine I'll get the whole of it out of you later May, but I gotta find out what my first lesson is going to be. So as you said before, I'll see you at break." Misty commented, as she waved to her friend and went towards the school.

As soon as Misty was out of sight, May started to run in the direction of both Brock and Ash. She started to mentally prepare herself, so she wouldn't let slip to Ash that Misty had started today as well.

* * *

Brock was looking around to see if he could see anyone that he and Ash had become associates with since they had started the school. It was then that he saw May waving to a girl, who he knew he should've recognised but he couldn't picture who it was.

"Hey Ash look over there it's May, hey May over here." Brock said, as Ash looked to where Brock was looking and saw May waving at them both with a grin on her face.

Ash just smiled at May as she came towards them, he was glad to see her again but he had a nagging feeling that the young girl was planning something that involved him. It was this doubt that made him feel guilty for not being able to trust her about this close friend of hers.

"Hey there you two, I'm so glad that I had a chance to see the both of you before school actually started properly. Hey Ash is it okay if I talk to Brock for a sec?" May asked, she then noticed that both of her friends looked at each other with a glance that she couldn't decipher.

"Ugh sure May, Ash I'll see you in our usual spot at break ok." Brock said, and all that Ash did was nod in agreement. He knew that whatever May had planned was going to go down today, he just wasn't sure what it was that she was actually planning.

"No problem Brocko, I've gotta go find Gary to see if we are still on for the friendly game we had planned. Although I'm going out on a limb and say that he's still pissed at what happened on the way here." Ash replied, giving Brock their usual farewell handshake. He then turned around and headed towards the main part of the building.

Brock was now getting a little curious as to what May wanted to talk to him about, and if it was anything important or not. He could see that she was a little nervous, and thought that he would start the conversation off.

"So May, is this something important or is it one of your little plots that you always have." Brock asked, and as soon as he had he regretted it. He should've remembered that May could be a little sensitive at the best of times, but when it came down to it himself and Ash had gotten used to it like other things.

"How can you say that to me Brock, now you'll never find out what it was that I planned and wanted you to know about." May replied she knew that this would catch her friend hook, line and sinker. As quick as you could say "Onix", Brock's head popped up and had a curious look on it and then disappeared again.

"Listen May I am sorry for saying that to you but I won't be in the crossfire with you, when this plan of yours backfires. If it involves Ash, then I'll take a stab in the dark and say that it won't work period." Brock commented, making sure that May understood this. As he finished though he could see May's face grow a wicked grin, it was then that he started to worry about Ash.

"Oh don't worry Brock, I have nothing but good intentions for Mr Ketchum. This is preciously why I came to you for because you see the close friend I was on about to you, is no other that Ash's best friend if you catch my drift." May commented and she saw the puzzled look on Brock's face as she said this to him.

Brock's mind was starting to go around and around in spirals, like when a Pikachu uses Agility to confuse it's opponent. He didn't understand why May said that it was Ash's best friend, he thought that he was Ash's best friend.

"May I don't get what you're on about, I'm his best friend. I've stuck with him through thick and thin, helped him with advice when he came to a cross-road and so on." Brock said, as he noticed that May was looking a tad angry with him. It was then that he noticed that he had seen those angry looking eyes before, and then it him like a mallet. (A/N - Sorry couldn't resist that pun.)

"Oh no May, you haven't done what I think you've done have you. If so my the heavens have mercy on your soul, for the wrath that is about to brought upon you." Brock said in a worried tone, and it was then that he had confirmation from May. She looked at him, and he saw the scared look as he said that.

"Misty is going to kick off when she finds out that you had planned this from the start May, I just hope she doesn't try to kill Ash because of this." Brock's tone had changed into one that was more serious than usual, it was then that May realised that she was going to be in trouble with both Ash and Misty.

May took one look towards Brock and he just nodded to her, she knew what she had to do, she stop either Ash or Misty from bumping into each other. Unluckily for her though she heard the first bell go and she knew what it meant for her as well, fear and most certainly pain.

* * *

Ash had just gone to his first class after not finding Gary, which was Maths, and sat down in a chair that was near the back, he knew that he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He was here to learn and not to get involved with anyone in any kind of relationship, to Ash Ketchum his school life was important.

Misty had just entered the classroom, she had a quick look around to see if she could find somewhere to sit. She noticed a seat next to a raven haired boy, who looked kind of familiar to her but she couldn't picture where from. (A/N - Before anyone asks, Misty doesn't recognise Ash because he isn't his Pokemon League Hat and he has grown up also.)

"Excuse me mister but can I sit next to you, because I'm new here and I am interested to know what you do here. If it isn't any problem could you help me get started as well?" Misty asked, as politely as she knew how to ask.

Ash heard the girl ask him if she could sit next to him and sighed to himself, he reluctantly nodded in agreement. '_Must be another die hard fan who recognised me, from when I entered here._' Ash thought to himself, it was then that he felt like seeing who this girl that was going to be sitting next to him actually looked like.

As Ash turned his head to see who the girl was, Misty did the exact same thing and turned her head towards the boy next to her.. It was then that both of their eyes opened wide in shock as they realises who the person sitting next to them actually was.

"Good morning class, I hoped you hade a good holi-". The teacher started to say as he walked in, but he was soon interrupted by both Ash and Misty shout in unison "ASH/MISTY!" It was then that both of them fainted from the shock of it all.

* * *

**A/N - Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed this, if so REVIEW!**

**Until Next Time Pokefans.**


	4. First Meeting Aftermath

**A/N - This is my first Pokemon Fan Fic, as I have only gotten into reading this kind of Fic. **

**I do not own the rights to Pokemon, that goes to Nintendo and Games Freak and 4 Kids Entertainment for the cartoon series.**

**Sorry about the long wait I had a bit of writers block but now I'm back and raring to continue with this story.**

**I would like to thank the following for their reviews and the positive feedback included in them.**

_Lord Destroyer - I'm not a cliché who does that kind of thing lol, you'll find out what actually happened at the beginning of this chapter._

* * *

_**First Meeting Aftermath**_

Misty was sat down in one of the chairs that occupied the school's infirmary. She had been permitted by the teacher to go with Ash, to find out where it was located. That was fifteen minutes ago and she was worried sick about Ash fainting, but also curious as to why it had happened.

She felt giddy about seeing her best friend again, but she knew that this was no accident. She only knew one person who had known about her starting this school, that person was none other than a certain Pokemon Co-ordinator.

"Oh hey there beautiful you here to get treated, because I need to be treated for falling for you." A voice echoed, Misty knew that voice and when she turned around, all she could do was do her usual glare as Brock started to laugh at what he had just said to her.

She got up out of the seat and ran to give Brock a hug and a punch in the arm, she was glad to see him but he knew not to laugh or joke in serious situations. When Misty looked to Brock's side after hugging him, she saw the person responsible for this incident happening in the first place. May looked nervous and scared, when Misty looked at her.

Brock saw that Misty was about to blow her top, and that May had begun to try and hi8de behind him. He then got out of the way, as he did Misty had hit May on the head with her trusted mallet. (A/N - I couldn't resist putting Misty's mallet in the story lol.)

"Hey missed I know that you're a little pissed off with May at the moment, but could you tell me why Ash has been brought to infirmary for?" Brock asked, trying to act as the mediator between the two of them, he was also curious as to how this happened.

"Ash is in here because he fainted as we realised who we both were, as for the reason why it happened I haven't got a clue." Misty replies to Brock's question, he could see the worry in the eyes of the red-haired girl. He knew that Ash was in love with her, but he didn't know if Misty was in love with Ash or not.

"Fair enough Misty, now sit down and try to calm yourself. I think you've done enough to May at this moment in time." Brock said, as he pointed to the slowly moving body of May.

"You think that I've done enough Brock, let me ask you this then. How long have you known about this little plan of May's for?" Misty asked, she was starting to get angry again and Brock could tell this. She did this a lot on their travels together and he knew that the only way out of it was to answer quickly before getting hit with her mallet.

"I only fount out this morning, May came up to me and Ash after she left you. She got Ash to leave and then told me everything she had done, how she persuaded you to join this school and how she knew that you care a lot about Ash as well." Brock replied at a quick pace, Misty could tell that he was being truthful. She was glad that Brock wasn't in on May's little scheme.

"Okay Brock I believe you, but don't think that May has gotten off the hook just yet. Any how do you have any ideas as to why ash fainted for?" Misty asked starting to quiz Brock, and all that Brock could do was answer semi-truthfully.

"You know what Misty, I do have an idea as to why he fainted back there for." Brock said, and he saw that the3 red head was now curious to hear the idea. "I know you would like to hear my idea, but the thing is I would be betraying a friend's trust and loyalty if I told you it." He added, so that Misty wouldn't try to push the subject any further than she already had.

All that Misty could do was nod in agreement and sigh as well, she understood what Brock had said and that he wouldn't reveal anything but what she didn't understand was why Brock knew about it and that she knew nothing about it.

* * *

Ash had just started to regain consciousness again and he thought about what happened before he fainted, he still thought that it was possibly a dream but then he remembered what she had said to him at the time he said her name and instantly knew that it was real and that it was Misty he had seen. 

He had tried to get up but he3 had an aching pain in the back of his head, he started to wonder how he had got the bump that he felt on the back of his head. He guessed that he had knocked his head on a table while he was going into the unconsciousness spell he had just awoken up from.

"Ah Mr Ketchum, it's good to see you awake. I tell you though, you're the last person I'd expect this from. That is with your physical condition and it being the first day back and all." Nurse Joy said smiling at him, the first time that himself and Brock had come to the infirmary, Brock had almost went to heaven he fount out that a Joy was working at the school. She later told Ash that she wanted to do something different from the rest of her family and that she had heard a lot about them from her relatives.

"I know Nurse Joy and don't worry about me, because I know what caused me to faint and it didn't have anything to do with trying to get out of lessons." Ash said and he smiled weakly at her, he knew that they were only three or four people who really knew that he had feelings for Misty and one of them was Nurse Joy.

It wasn't as if he had blurted it out to her or something like it, on the contrary Nurse Joy was also the school's psychiatrist. It was only a few months after he had a won the Indigo League that he joined the school, but all the attention was affecting him and his work. The teachers were worried about him that they set an appointment up for him with Nurse Joy, in all honesty he was glad that the teachers realised that he had a problem and was willingly to try and help him out with it.

When the sessions had started they had begun to talk about his childhood before becoming a Pokemon trainer, and then after that they had started to talk about a few of his adventures. This was when Nurse Joy started ton realise that Ash had started to talk about Misty a lot more than he did about Brock or the others.

She soon realised what Ash's problem included and she then asked him about it, to say that he was shocked was an understatement. He had thought that he had covered the feelings he had for Misty very well, but he fount out from Joy that he had talked about her excessively over the talks that they had.

Nurse Joy had given him a few ideas about how he could concentrate on his studies, these included him starting a diary, and the use of certain music to help him concentrate on his work. As she had told Ash these options, he had chosen the one he knew that Misty had done. He decided on keeping a diary, and after a few weeks of writing entries into the diary he felt that he could do better in his studies and it showed. Even though people called him dense in the past, he was starting to out-shine even the brightest of people in his classes.

"I'm glad about that ash, and I'll take a stab in the dark and guess that the red-haired lady in the waiting room is the reason why then?" Nurse Joy asked, she let out a smile when she saw the surprised look on Ash's face. All that he could do was nod in agreement with her.

"So you're telling me that uhm, that she's out there sitting down wait5ing to find out how I am then?" Ash asked, he was shocked to hear that Misty was in the waiting room. He started to feel light headed once again.

All that Nurse Joy could do was giggle at how Ash was starting to squirm over the red-haired lady, she knew the significance of this lady and she knew that Ash was trying to find what he was going to do.

"Ash do you want to talk about this, and I could give you some advice if you want it that is." Joy said in a gentle voice, making sure that he could ask if he wanted to. She knew that he could be head strong, but that had changed since he had his talks with Joy.

"That would be great Nurse Joy, but first can you tell Misty that I'm fine and she should go back to her lessons. That way I'll be able to talk with you properly, without any distractions." Ash asked, and all that Nurse Joy could do was smile and then nod in acceptance. She knew that he had to tell Misty the reason as to why he had fainted for, but she knew that it was hard for him to portray his feelings. She then left Ash to tell Misty, what he had asked her to do.

* * *

May had just begun to awaken from her knocked out state, after the altercation with Misty's mallet. She knew that both Misty and Brock were still there, she could her them talking about what Misty had been doing since they went their separate ways when Ash started to participate in the Battle Frontier. She then heard footsteps, and when she looked she saw Nurse Joy looking down at her. 

"Are you okay miss, you have what looks like a hefty bruise that'll appear on your forehead." Nurse Joy commented from what she could see. She had noticed that Brock and Misty were talking and then she saw the young lady to whom she had just spoken to on the floor and looking pretty dazed and confused.

"Oh I'm fine Nurse Joy, this bruise is from me banging my head on the door frame. I was going to leave, after Misty had told me what happened but I didn't look where I was heading. I'm May by the way." May replied, a bit sheepishly for her own good. She didn't want Misty in any trouble for what she herself had caused in the first place.

Nurse Joy knew that what May had just told her wasn't true, but May didn't know that Joy knew about Misty or her trusty mallet. She came to the conclusion that Misty had hit May for some reason, most probably it had something to do with one Ash Ketchum.

"Fair enough May, just be more careful from now on. Ah Brock it's nice to see you again, how's the summer treated you this time?" Nurse Joy asked the spiky haired man, in a kind and civil tone.

"I'm fine thank you Nurse Joy, my summer has been good. How has your summer been, did you enjoy your reunion with the other Joys?" Brock replied in a normal tone that left both Misty and May speechless. They thought that he would be all googly-eyed when he saw Joy.

"Hi I'm Misty Waterflower by the way, both me and May have just both started today. I'm sorry if Ash has caused you any trouble since he got here. Oh by the way, why isn't Brock going ointo overload about now for?" Misty asked, butting in though still shocked that Brock was calm around this Joy.

"That's easy to explain Misty, you see when both Ash and Brock joined this school, they had a little trouble adjusting and came to see me. Ash was polite and understanding and as for Brock, he went into what I like to call the Joyaholic phase." Joy said and all that Brock could do was nod in agreement, this Joy had turned him down but had tried to help him out.

"Nurse Joy I'm afraid to say that I am still a Joyaholic and a Jennyaholic for that matter, but you helping me instead of running off gave me a new respect for you and you alone. Which is why I don't as Misty said 'go into overload.'" Brock said and all that Nurse Joy could do was shake her head. The one thing about Brock was that he wasn't afraid to show was his liking of Nurse Joy's or Officer Jenny's either.

"Fair enough Brock, I think I understand what you have just said. Nurse Joy how is Ash doing at the moment, is he awake yet?" Misty asked, she was more worried about Ash, than she was about Brock and May combined at the moment.

"Ash is doing just fine, he's woken up and seems to be okay but I'm keeping him in until the end of the day. He asked me to tell you not to worry about him and that you should go back to class so that you wouldn't be in anymore trouble." Joy said with a smile on her face, she knew from what Misty had just said that she cared about Ash more than she let on.

"Thank you for relaying the message to us Nurse Joy, and could you tell Ash that I'll be around his house later on to see his mum." Misty said, asking Joy in a sincere voice. She had wanted to tell Ash herself, but asking Joy would have to do instead.

"That is no problem Misty, I'll do that for you. If you will excuse me, I have a patient to get back too." Joy said, and all three of them nodded and said their thanks to the Nurse before leaving to head back to their respective classes.

* * *

Ash was now sitting up, trying to figure out why Misty was at the school for. He couldn't understand why she was starting so late for, but part of him didn't care about this fact. That part of him was glad to see her again, after all those years that they had spent apart, here they were together again. He was then snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard the door close. 

"Sorry for that Ash, I can tell you were on another planet with those thoughts of yours. Misty, May and Brock have all gone now, but Misty asked me to tell you something." Nurse Joy said, as she walked towards a chair which was situated near the bed that Ash was occupying.

"You're telling me that Brock was outside as well, now I am worried. He most probably told Misty his theory as to why I fainted for, out of fear of her using violence against him." Ash said, Joy could tell that he was nervous about if Misty knew how he felt about her.

"Don't worry Ash, I think that Brock hasn't told her anything about it. It seemed she was preoccupied with either how you are or hitting May with that mallet, you told me about before." Joy said, with a smile on her face. As well as being told about Ash from her relatives, she was also told about Brock and how a girl with red hair had always hit him with it if he did anything wrong.

"So you're telling me that Misty has still got that mallet and that she used it on May, now I am worried. Any how what did Misty ask you to tell me, I hope it hasn't got anything to do with bikes or Rudy." Ash replied, as he had now mentioned the now infamous incident or that Misty had even considered staying behind on Trovita Island, he was grateful that Misty had fished him out of the river, he knew that fate had something to do with that event.

"She told me that she'll you later on, she's going to visit your mother later on, after school that is." She said, and Ash knew that his mum would be glad to see Misty again, he knew that both his mother and Misty treated each other as family. It would be a nice surprise for her, after all that happened with the press.

"Thanks for telling me that, but I think it would be good for me to find out how to tell Misty why I fainted for." Ash commented, and Nurse Joy gave him a nod in agreement. She knew that Misty would ask him later on at his house, so the time they had to do it was valuable to say the least.

The next few hours were Ash and Joy coming up with ideas, during this time Joy had to contact the teachers Ash would've attended and explain that he was in for observation.

It had taken them long enough to figure it out, but Ash was now sure that this was the was to go. He said thank you and then goodbye to Nurse Joy, but now he was on a mission home. He knew that he would start the plan as soon as Misty had arrived.

* * *

**A/N - Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed this, if so REVIEW!**

**Until Next Time Pokefans.**


End file.
